5 easy steps in making ramen
by Animeloverz
Summary: Shuichi desides to make something special for Yuki, what will he get in return? yaoi! ShuichiXYuki oneshot!


**5 easy steps in making ramen**

**I hope you like it! **

**Psst! I don't own Gravitation or its characters but I do dream so me dreamy and you no sue! XD**

**Yaoi alert! There will be lemons!**

'Hey Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!' Shuichi called from the kitchen to the now annoyed novelist.' What is it now you damn brat!' 'I'm making my special ramen! I thought you would want some since your special to me yuki!' With that Shuichi ran to the living room where the very timid novelist was working on his next up coming novel known to be a big hit.

'Gah! Get off me! If I say I'll eat it will you get off you baka!' And with a slight pout and a little bit of happiness that Yuki had agreed to eat his 'special' ramen Shuichi slowly climbed out of his lap and giggled his way back to the kitchen to finish off the food about to be shared by two lovers.

'Let's see step 1..'

Boil water and put in noodles.

Put in package..'Now why would I do that? This is going to be a special lunch for just me and Yuki; I don't want it to be some dull powdery junk made just so we can be hungry in the next 5 minutes..That's just dull!'

2.. In Shuichi's 'special' recipe) Take out every vegetable in the fridge.

3) Boil vegetables in a different pot then add them to the bowels.

4) 'Hmm… I think it might need a little kick to it just to make it taste a whole lot better'

5) Take out a cup Tabasco sauce and poor it all in the noodles then add the vegetables and stir.

'Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!' 'Dammit Shuichi what is it?' Yuki yelled now even more annoyed than ever from losing a train of thought (A/N boy can I relate --). 'Well jeeze Yuki I just wanted to tell you that it was done' Shuichi said with a sad pout. 'Whatever lets just eat, I haven't eaten all day…and..' 'WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVENT EATEN ALL DAY? ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU SICK? YUKIIIIIIIIII!' 'Shut up brat and lets just eat, man you can be such an eyesore, wait I take that back, you are an eyesore.'

'Ok Yuki come here I want you to taste a little of it.' Shuichi held up a spoon to Yuki's mouth and let him try a bit. 'AHHHHHH! What the hell is this? I need water!' 'Y-yuki? Right as Yuki went for the sink he tripped over shuichi's foot causing Shuichi's arm to hit the pot landing directly on Yuki's head. DAMMIT! OMIGOD THAT BURNS!' 'Y-yuki here lemme get you a rag or a..' ' I DON'T NEED A DAMN RAG I NEED A TUB FULL OF ICE IS WHAT I NEED! Shuichi ran to the bathroom and started the water on fully cold and ran to the ice box and poured all the ice in the tub.

'Don't worry yuki I got you!' Shuichi said as he dragged the bigger man to the tub.' Ok Yuki let's get these clothes off!' '_Hehe well at least I get to have some fun tonight since dinner was a bust.' _ Shuichi thought to himself as he started to unbutton Yuki's shirt. 'Hurry up! I'm going to slowy burn here if you keep up the pace your at!' Shuichi only giggled as he reached for Yuki's belt and unzipped his pants. 'You know Yuki if you want me to join you I can, I mean it looks like your really hurt and I want to make you feel a lot better..'

'I need an ambulance is what I need!' yuki shouted as he groaned from the pain.

'Yuki….'

'What?'

'You're…um…your…'

'I'm what! Spit it out!'

'You have an erection…'

Yuki looked down where a now huge buldge was in his boxers.

Shuichi's eyes widened as he saw Yuki sit up and stare at the pink haired boy.

'Shuichi I need help with something else besides my burnt head right now….'

'W-what's that Yuki?' He was then answered when the blonde shoved his tongue down the young boy's mouth.

'mhhphm' Yuki stopped the kiss for the need of air and straddled Shuichi's hips.

'Y-yuki!' Shuichi gasped as Yuki started to lick down his collar bone over to his perky nipples.

'Oh Yuki!' Yuki unbuckled shuichi's pants and started to play with the elastic around Shuichi's waist. 'Shuichi the only hunger I have now is to see you in this tub only with warmer water.' He said and a husky voice.

Shuichi got up immediately and drained the cold water to the now quite warm water.

'Now then finish where you left off Shuichi and then we can fest.' Shuichi pulled down Yuki's boxers to find the huge buldge Yuki had hidden.

'O-ok Yuki' Shuichi said as he blushed madly. 'You keep blushing like that and you cheeks will be the same color as your hair.' Yuki stated. 'Is t-that bad?' Shuichi shuddered' 'No, I think it's cute.' That made Shuichi more aroused causing Yuki to smirk. 'Ok get in.' As shuichi tried to climb in Yuki ripped off Shuichi's last article of clothing and began to massage his thighs. 'Mmmm Yuki…' 'Get in' with that Yuki pushed Shuichi causing him to slip and fall having water all over the bathroom floor.

'Yuki theres water everywhere now, why did you have to push me!' Shuichi yelled having his arms waving in the air. 'Shut up' Was all Yuki said and jumped in with him. Yuki kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He licked his lips and continued to explore Shuichi's moist cavern. He paused and gave Shuichi a bottle of Strawberry shampoo. 'Rub this in your hands' Yuki commanded and Shuichi followed. Shuichi began to wash out all of the strands of ramen in Yuki's hair. That's when a thought formed in Shuichi's head causing him to smirk. He reached around Yuki and went between his legs and grasped Yuki's pride in his hands and began to stroke him gentaly. 'Oh god Shuichi!' Yuki moaned his name as Shuichi began to squeeze tauntingly. Yuki began to follow this motion for awhile. _'I'm not going to let you have all the fun'_ Yuki thought to himself as he turned around to face a shocked Shuichi satring at him. 'W-whats wrong Yuki?' 'You' Was all Yuki could say as he took Shuichi's pride in his mouth and sucked on it rapidly. 'Yukiiiiiiiiiiii!' Shuichi called his lovers name. 'Are you ready?' Yuki said as he licked up all of Shuichi's creamy filling. Shuichi only nodded his head as yuki entered his digits inside of him causeing Shuichi to squirm a little. 'Be still its alright trust me' 'I do trust please keep going' Yuki finally found Shuichis spot as he heard him moan loudly. He placed himself at Shuichi's entrance. 'You ready' 'Yes just go' 'wow someones very immpatent.. and I thought I was perverted.' 'P-please' Shuichi begged wanting to feel the wave of pleasure as he usally did when him and Yuki got close. 'Alright, here we go' Yuki went inside of him slowly letting shuichi get used to the pain till he started to hear him moan again. With each thrust water went everywhere. 'YUKI!' Shuichi groaned as he came and Yuki did shortly after shuichi. They both were panting and just staring at each other the whole time with sparkles in their eyes.

But what they dident know was that Yuki's sister was coming through his home from the front door.

'My god Yuki I know you don't answer the phone but could you at least answer the-'

She paused as she saw them bother naked and exausted in the tub.

'OMIGOD!' was all she said when she dashed out of the house.

Shuichi tried to hide under the water for the longest time possible when Yuki yanked him up and looked deep into his eyes. 'I-is she gone?' Shuichi asked as Yuki began to get out of the tub. 'Yeah, I don't think she will be visiting us again for a very long time.'

'I love you Yuki.' Shuichi said with stars in his eyes.'

As Yuki put his shirt back on he began to butten it when he looked over his shoulder and said

'Clean this water up I don't want anything else happing to my head again tonight.'

**The end! I hoped you liked it! Took me a long time to type it but at least it's done! Have a happy 4th of July, it was fun typing this and watching all the fireworks go off! **

5


End file.
